role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Democratic Retriever
Democratic Retriever is a giant american golden retriever and role-play character used by Fr0stfur. Personality Democratic Retriever is jolly, friendly, and devoted. Active and energetic, Democratic Retriever is always moving. After his transformation by Angweerus, he's become more intelligent. As well as this, Angweerus also gave Democratic Retriever an intense patriotism to the United States where it originated from. Because of this, Democratic Retriever only appears to defend American cities from foes. History Hit and Run Democratic Retriever used to be just a regular golden retriever until one day. The mysterious wild card Angweerus had started harassing Anguirus, and briefly fought him. However, once Anguirus went into his Giga Form, Agweerus bailed out and teleported into the city of Derry, Maine, where Democratic Retriever was being walked around the block by his owner. Giga Anguirus teleported after Angweerus, arriving and blasting him with a stream of magma. Angweerus thunderballed Anguirus, only to be thrown to the ground and thunderballed into in response. As Democratic Retriever's owner fled, Anguirus stabbed his glitchy counterpart with a spike. Angweerus headbutted Anguirus and hit him with a rainbow pulse, telling him how "SOMEFIN FUNNEE'S GON AHN, YOO BETTA CHEK!". However, Anguirus was too concentrated to be affected, and used his Thunderball Blitz attack to cut up Angweerus and leave him flying into a lake. Emerging, Agweerus fired a rainbow beam at Anguirus, but it was countered by an ice beam. Angweerus suddenly glitched, his rainbow beam shifting away from the ice beam and slamming into Anguirus. Democratic Retriever ran up and barked at Angweerus. As the strange ankylosaurus was blasted backwards by Angy's sonic roar, he noticed the dog and saw his opportunity. Suddenly, Democratic Retriever shifted in size, and his eyes turned a red-and-blue hue. Confused, the transformed golden retriever decided to attack both of them. As Anguirus tried to cover Angweerus in spikes, only for him to teleport out of the way, Democratic Retriever rammed hard into him. Angweerus cut into his counterpart with spikes, only to be surprised and blasted by a red, blue, and white beam from Democratic Retriever. Turning, Angweerus tried to hit Democratic Retriever with another rainbow pulse, only for Anguirus to thunderball him backwards. Anguirus sent an electric beam at Angweerus, but got tackled downwards by Democratic Retriever. As Angweerus peppered both of them with spikes, Democratic Retriever barked in rage and bit into Angweerus' neck with sharp teeth. Teleporting backwards, Angweerus's neck wound got widened by a red-white-and-blue laser beam. Roaring in fear and pain, Angweerus teleported out of Derry and into Jerusalem, with Anguirus teleporting after him in hot pursuit. The two then fought in Jerusalem, where another dog was transformed into Jewish Shepherd. Then, after a while, they teleported away again, this time to Moscow. As Anguirus went after them, the strange energy given off by Angweerus both instantly summoned Democratic Retriever but also transformed a third and final dog into a kaiju, that dog being the Russian pup Border Commie. Angweerus let out a rainbow pulse that damaged all four foes. However, Border Commie ran up and bit into him, and with a show of tremendous strength, threw him right into Democratic Retriever. Anguirus teleported on the fallen kaiju, only to be stopped as Jewish Shepherd blasted him with a beam of holy energy. Caught off-guard, Anguirus teleported back and right in front of Border Commie, who headbutted the kaiju and broke his nose. Angweerus deflected a red-white-and-blue beam from Democratic Retriever with a wall of rainbow energy, only to be picked up and slammed head-first into the snow by Border Commie. Jewish Shepherd continued to battle Anguirus, avoiding the spikes sent at him and slashing him in the face. Democratic Retriever smashed his head into Border Commie, only to daze himself as well. This gave Angweerus time to teleport between the two and slam their skulls together. Moving on to Anguirus, the glitchy kaiju hit him with a building that seemed to come out of thin air. Roaring, Anguirus thunderballed towards Angweerus, only for him to teleport out of the way. At the same time Jewish Shepherd was charging: seeing where Angweerus had teleported to, the dog grabbed Anguirus' thunderball and threw it right into Angweerus' face. Anguirus headbutted Angweerus, only to be headbutted back. As he tried to slash his throat out, Anguirus was disappointed as his rival teleported out of the way. Meanwhile, the three dogs got into a beam clash. Eventually it exploded, leaving them to brawl. Border Commie came up and headbutted Jewish Shepherd, who blasted him back with a holy beam. Democratic Retriever slashed the shepherd and hit him with RWB eye lasers. As Jewish Shepherd regenerated, Democratic Retriever fell back, ramming into Border Commie. Border Commie slashed the retriever's face and threw him back towards Jewish Shepherd. Meanwhile, Angweerus got hit hard by a Giga Electric AllCaps Thunderball from Anguirus, and teleported to Border Commie to get Anguirus to fight him instead. Taking the bait, Angy went after him and got hit by a frost beam from Border Commie. Turning, Angy slashed at him, getting slashed in response himself. Jewish Shepherd and Democratic Retriever headbutted eachother. As they both tried to bite the other's nose, they ended up chomping on their tongues instead, causing both to howl in pain. Angweerus watched as Border Commie avoided a thunderball and froze Anguirus in place, smashing him into the snowy ground of Moscow. At this point, Anguirus got mad. He wasn't going to be this humiliated. Going Giga, Anguirus ignored Border Commie and teleported behind Angweerus, thunderballing him hard. Next, Anguirus used his All-Out Artillery Attack, nearly killing his foe. Barely clinging on to life, Angweerus let out one final pulse of energy that teleported himself to safety, Jewish Shepherd to Jerusalem, Anguirus to his house, and Democratic Retriever to Derry. Abilities *Country Colors Beam - Democratic Retriever can blast foes with a red, white, and blue beam from his mouth *Teeth, claws *Speed - Democratic Retriever is fast on land. *RWB Eye Lasers - Democratic Retriever is able to cut into foes with a red-white-and-blue beam from his eyes. Trivia *Democratic Retriever is WZRP's 800th page. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Animals Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Mammal Kaiju Category:Chaotic Good Category:Heroes Category:Predators Category:Male Category:Characters (Fr0stfur)